JCA Multiworld
by Zak Saturday
Summary: A multi-Crossover of the events and and stories of the series known as "Jackie Chan Adventures"! Rated T, just for the swearing that I MIGHT allow.
1. The Dark Hand

I Have adopted this story from another author, I will edit his chapters and then continue where he left off, for now this story will only be a Crossover with Ben 10, eventually I will add a third show into the mix.

So... ENJOY!

S1E1: The Dark Hand

(POV: Ben)

Oh man today was going to be sweet! I'm in San Francisco with my Grandpa Max on Summer Break, he was going to visit an old friend of his from his childhood and I begged if I could come along, I had nothing to do in Bellwood so my parents agreed especially since I had a great time last summer. Especially finding the Omnitrix, now I'm a Superhero but it's too quiet for the hero life back home.

"How much longer?" I asked as we drove down the street to see an Antique shop.

Grandpa laughed, "We're already here Ben!"

"An Antique shop?" I asked in horror, maybe home wasn't so bad.

"Yes I called him on the phone and he told me that his grandniece was visiting so I thought that you could become friends with her."

"A girl? Eeeew gross!" I said with a face.

Meanwhile at the Store

(POV: Jackie)

Uncle had called my name. I went to him a right after I walked in. I said, "Yes, what is it Uncle?"

He said, "Come... give uncle a hug."

So, I went, open armed, hen all of a sudden he smacked me in the head with two of his fingers!

Then he began to 'complain', "You did not make coffee this morning. Coffee is the only thing that is keeping Uncle's ancient heart beating! You want dead Uncle? No? Then you make coffee!"

"Okay," I Replied.

Uncle proceeded,"One more thing! Max will be here any second with his grandson, change clothes!"

"Okay," I Replied.

"One more thing! You receive phone call from the university. They want to you translate parchments."

"Okay," I Replied.

"One more thing! I cannot read these inscriptions. Very old writing. I must go in back to get my journals!"

"Okay," I Replied.

Yet again Uncle spoke refering to a girl next to him. "One more thing," He begins to grow calm, "This is Jade, your niece. Her parents are concerned for her well-being... so she will live with you for a year, okay?"

"Okay." I replied automatically. Then I realized exactly what Uncle said and blurted out, "I hace a neice?"

(POV: Ben)

Grandpa Max laughed as we came to a stop in a parking lot before heading to the store.

"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds I am Jackie is there anything you need?" Asked a young man with a blue shirt, a girl with an orange hoodie was next to a counter with a few bags with her.

"Why yes, can you tell Uncle that Max Tennyson is here." Said Grandpa.

"Max!" An old man came out and it took all of my willpower not to call him a Billy goat.

They shared a short hug, "This is my grandson Ben!"

'Uncle' just looked at me, then he said, "You're grandson give's Uncle the willies!"

I looked at him crazy but he and Grandpa went to the back room leaving me with Jackie and Jade and I swear that Jackie was sweating nervously as he tried to talk to Jade ("Hello, I am Jackie") but got no response.

"Hm... No English."

Then he tried speaking some other language, Chinese maybe, It sounded like, "Ni hou ma?" but there was still no response so he turned towards me.

"So, Ben is it?"

I nodded, "Nice to meet you Mr. Chan."

"Just call me Jackie!"

I shrugged at that but then the bell rang and we saw three guys come in so Jackie went to greet them.

"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds, how can I help you?"

The one with the white shirt spoke up, "You're Jackie Chan, right? The Archeologist?"

Jackie laughed a bit, "I dabble in the study of past civilizations."

I rolled my eyes at that the job sounded like a nightmare.

"Well we've heard that you recently "dabbled" a shield from a Bavarian castle; our extremely wealthy employer is interested in purchasing that shield."

I saw Jackie narrow his eyes at that and I saw his foot kick a shield under the counter, "I'm sorry; I already donated that piece to the University."

"Really?" Asked the guy when he nodded to another guy with a black trench coat and a bandage over his nose.

He knocked over two breakable vases.

My hand went to my watch automatically but Jackie jumped over the counter and caught the two when the third guy with the orange sunglasses knocked over the third and the white guy knocked a fourth one.

Jackie kicked a pillow towards the third one and threw the first two in the air while I caught the fourth one.

Then he grabbed the three and put them on a table along with the fourth one that I grabbed and sat down like it was nothing.

Okay I was very impressed with this guy!

Everyone including Jade gasped at his skills.

"It would be in your family's best interest to _un_donate the shield Mr. Chan by this time tomorrow. Have a nide day..."

Jackie glared at him while my hand moved to the Omnitrix again; this time Jade saw my watch and her eyebrow raised in confusion.

As they left Uncle came out with Grandpa and asked, "Did they buy anything?"

"No."

"You terrible salesmen!"

"Watch the kids and hide the shield!" Ordered Jackie as he left.

"Where am I going to hide a big shield- I wonder where I put it!" Uncle muttered.

I laughed, "It's under the counter." I said before running out.

As I went outside I saw Jackie doing acrobats on rooftops following a white car before he went down a gutter pipe but it broke and he landed on the car then he laughed nervously, "That will bump right out."

Then the car started to speed up and figured that Jackie could use some help so I activated my Omnitrix and set it to become XL8, "It's Hero time!" I said for the first time in a year.

There was a green flash of light and I noticed that everything was bigger than me, I became Greymatter.

"Awww man!" I moaned.

"Ben?"

I turned to see Jade and I knew that she saw me transform but that isn't what bothered me, "You speak English?" Then I remembered Jackie, "Hey can you give me a lift?" I asked.

She gave me a questioning look.

"I'll explain on the way!" I said

So as I rode on her shoulder we ran to the park where Jackie was fighting the bad guys with… windshield wipers? But when I told her about Aliens being real she said, "That is so cool! America might be better than I thought!"

But as we got there Jackie already defeated the bad guys but he turned to be knocked out by a guy wearing a black coat before he was loaded into a black van and they sped away.

"Uh oh!" Said Jade

A familiar beeping reached my ears and I jumped off of Jade's shoulders before I changed back.

(POV: Javckie)

I felt Groggy at first... then I woke up... to a face I haven't seen in a long time!

"Augustus Black? What are you doing here?" I felt a sharp pain on my head, "Ow, what am I doing here?"

He replied casually, "I'm afraid it's official business my friend."

Then I got suspicious, "I didn't think these were your pack-up singers. Where have you been? I don't hear from you for six years... Boom! You're in San Francisco saving my butt. Oh, those thugs must've knocked me out."

"Actually, I knocked you out."

I was shocked, "WHAT?"

(POV: Ben)

"Okay let's try this again!" I muttered before I noticed that the watch was red, "Oh come on really?"

We managed to find the car parked by an alleyway as Jackie got out only for a phone booth that he was using to go right into a wall, then Jade and I saw where the stairs were and then my watch glowed green.

"Alright! It's recharged and ready to boot!"

Jade got on a random motorized bicycle and drove down the stairs while this time I became XLR8 and followed her.

As we rushed down there Jade had Jackie and was trying to escape while they were trying to catch them, so I grabbed a guy before he could do anything and hung him upside down thanks to some rope before the bike crashed and sent Jade flying. I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Put her down right now!" Ordered Jackie

_Oh right he doesn't know about the Omnitrix _I thought nervously

"Just thought that I could help!"

The guy in the Black Trench Coat held a gun to me, "Who are you?... What are you?"

I grinned under my faceplate, "I am XLR8! I'm a-!" My watch went off with the beeping and I was normal again, "Oh come on!"

"Ben?" Asked a confused Jackie.

"I can explain!" Jade and I said in unison.

"You speak English?" I could tell He was shocked by the mere fact that Jade could _talk_.

"Will someone tell me how our perimeters were breached by two children?"

"I'm not a child I'm Jackie's Niece!"

"Didn't know that you had a Niece." Said the guy in the black trench coat

"Join the club!"

"Where did you get the bike and how are you able to change into that thing?"

"I snuck it out of the garage!" Jade answered.

"I have an alien artifact." I said at the same time.

"We're busting you out!"

"No Jade and Ben these guys are my friends!"

"You're friends knocked you out and brought you to a secret government building?" I asked in shock

"Well yes."

"America is so cool!" Said Jade with excitement.

Jackie tried to tell us something about wisdom but I kind of tuned him out a bit so did Jade, saying, "Uh, my English must not be too good."

Then his cell phone rang and while he was talking Jade asked, "Did you get any of that?"

I shook my head, "Hey when my watch is recharged then I'll get us both back at the Antique shop as XLR8!" I offered.

She shrugged, "Sure why not!"

Afterword's Jackie hung up, "Between friends watch Jade!" He got into an elevator when my watch was normal and I went XLR8 and Jade and I took off."

"We're following him aren't we?" I asked through my faceplate, I picked up a helmet for Jade as well

"You know it!"

We easily beat Jackie back into the Antique Shop and looked around for that shield, we heard him talking about it and as we searched I turned back to normal but we couldn't find the shield anywhere, Uncle is good at hiding things.

Then Jackie got home and practically had a heart attack at seeing us, "How did you?" Then he looked at me.

I said, "Through XLR8."

"We're helping you look for the shield!"

Then Jade pulled something out of a pile of books, "Found it!"

"Thank you now go to your room!" Jade scowled at that.

"What about me?" I asked curiously since he wasn't the boss of me.

"Go to your Grandpa's RV!"

With that he closed the door.

"He wants me to go to the Rustbucket?" I said in exaggeration.

"Come on!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, "Change into XL8 and lets follow him!"

I looked at the watch, "I can't it's on the fritz! But I have something in the Rustbucket!" I ran in there while Jade waited outside when I came out with a skateboard with no wheels.

"How will that help it has no wheels!" Said Jade.

I smiled, "Gift from a friend it's a hover board!" I got on it and Jade followed suit and pretty soon we were following Jackie.

He came to the front of the building and Jade got off behind Jackie, "Uncles up there huh?"

"How did you get here?" His question was answered when he saw me with the Hover board.

"Gift from a friend and it was either help her or let her go by herself on foot!"

He sighed in annoyance, "Jade either stay here or you're on the next plane to Hong Kong!"

"Scouts honor!" After Jackie left Jade smirked, "Like I'm a scout?"

I grinned, she wasn't so bad…. You know for a girl.

My watch was still on the fritz and Jackie took my Hover board from me so we took the stairs and after what seemed like hours we finally made it to the door and Jackie saw us peek out the door and I pointed to us then to Uncle then to the stairs and he nodded.

Bet that he's happy that we're here now huh?

"Okey dokey you want the shield? Catch!" With that Jackie threw the shield

As it went over the Sumo wrestlers head Jade and I ran over, grabbed Uncle's hand and ran to the door, "Where's Grandpa?" I asked while we ran.

"He went to sleep early, something about a headache!"

I laughed it sounded like Grandpa.

After that I looked back to see Ninjas surrounding Jackie so I looked at my watch to see that it was green and told Jade, "I'd hang back since the Omnitrix is back to normal!" With that I went to go to Fourarms but I ended up with Stinkfly, "I swear this thing has a mind of its own!"

With that I flew towards Jackie, "I'm open!"

Jackie looked at me with a strange look for a second before complying, I forgot that he only saw XL8 before this so I knew that I had to explain when this is over.

I caught the shield and I flew off with some Ninja's chasing me so I shot some of my Stinksap at them sticking some of them to a wall.

They kept chasing me while Jackie was fighting some of them, I need to ask him to teach me some of that martial arts!

But as fate would have, it my watch started to time out and I flew towards Jackie knowing that I wasn't going to make it to the ground in time.

I turned back right as soon as I flew right in front of him.

"You really can't control that can you?" Asked Jackie as we ran.

"Once I find the Master Control I should be able to!"

Pretty soon we were at a ledge and I heard Jade shout "Jackie!"

So Jackie threw the shield at Jade when I thought of something.

"Don't you have my Hover board? We could've used that to get down!"

"Oh right!"

But I saw the Sumo guy walking away with the shield before Jackie could get it out.

Then Jackie's friend came down in a helicopter, "Honestly it's a research position!"

I laughed at that as we came down when the man turned towards me, "You have some explaining to do young man!"

"Yes Mr. uh?"

"_Captain_ Black."

I nodded, "Yes, Captain Black!"

Then he turned towards Jackie as we landed, "I never meant for your family to be involved in this I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault the Dark Hand were after the shield!"

At that Uncle slapped Jackie upside the head with his fingers

"**I told you shield is not importaaaaaant!** The Talisman in the center of the shield _is_, _that_ is where the _magic_ lies!"

"Riiiight!" Said Captain Black; I smirked because I knew first hand that magic was real; "We'll look into that when we reclaim the Talisman from the Dark Hand!"

"Don't need to!" We turned to see Jade with said Talisman in her hand.

"Nice." I complimented.

"Admit it I'm getting wise!"

Then Uncle grabbed the Talisman, "One more thing! See the markings? Sign of the Rooster from the Chinese Zodiac, there are 11 more Talismans where that came from."

"And my gut is telling me that the Dark Hand is after them too!" Muttered Capt. Black, "You on board Jackie?"

Before Jackie could answer Jade said, "Absolutely!" I smiled at this.

Things just got a lot more interesting around here!


	2. The Power Within

Chapter 2: The Power Within/Another Day in San Francisco

Ben's POV

After that whole incident (and since my Grandpa was still fast asleep), Uncle and Jackie decided to get some Chinese to eat, Jade asking if I could come.

Jade and I talked about why they were after the Talisman until Jackie told us to not talk about it or no dinner.

My stomach started to growl when he mentioned that threat so I decided to shut up until Jade ask, "So I never asked but do you go to school around here?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm from Bellwood it's the last few weeks of summer so my Grandpa thought that I would like to come to San Francisco."

I thought that she looked disappointed, "So you'll be heading back soon?"

I sighed, "Yeah... I hate that all the friends that I have are in different states than I am!"

"Different states?"

I smiled, "Yeah; when I found the Omnitrix here I was on a road trip around America last summer so I made a few friends, there's even one in space that gave me that Hover board!"

"You have a friend in space?"

"A few actually... I lost count apparently!" (I usually have a good memory... when it comes to anything but school...)

"We're here!" Said Jackie and we got out of the car before going into the Restaurant.

As we ordered Jade said, "Chinese food? I just moved from Hong Kong! Can't we get something like Tex Mex?"

"Jackie the Rooster Talisman possess a great amount of power!"

"What's it do?" Asked both Jade and I but Jade grabbed it.

"Manners you two." Advised Jackie before he put it beside him.

"Ancient legends speak of twelve Talismans one for each one of the Chinese Zodiac! Each possessing a different magic!"

"What kind of magic?" Asked Jade excitedly.

"Jade!" Warned Jackie.

"Legend also says that the Talismans were scattered to the four corners of the Globe, if this or any of the Talismans should fall into evil hands-!"

"Jackie will give them smackie with his lightning fist of steel!" Then Jade brought her fist to the table causing the Teapot to fly off and the Tea landed in my lap.

"YEOWCH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" I ran around trying to cool down, everyone in the room looked at me before laughing as they realized what happened.

Jade laughed nervously, "Oops! Sorry Ben!" She turned toward Jackie and said, "Hey, when are you going to teach me some of your moves?"

"Later Jade," Said Jackie before he picked the Talisman up to examine it, "Uncle do you really believe in such a myth?"

I sighed as Uncle whacked Jackie upside the head with his chopsticks, "Does that answer your question?"

I looked at Jackie, "I faced a few magic users last summer, trust me when I say that magic of any kind shouldn't be taken lightly!"

Uncle smiled at me, "Max's Grandson has some form of wisdom after all!"

"Hey Jackie check me out!"

Jade was standing and showing off some martial arts moves that we saw Jackie do until she kicked a dish that an employee was carrying causing the employee to hit the table which in turn caused a bowl of noodles to hit Uncle in the face and he knocked over a candle on another table causing a fire to start.

"Oh boy." I muttered in fear of being kicked out before we eat.

"Fire!" Shouted Jackie before he ran to another table and pulled a cloth out from underneath some objects and he threw it on the table putting out the fire.

After a few seconds of awkward silence I looked at Jade, "It could've been worse."

She brightened up a bit after that, "Thanks Ben."

Jackie then, out of the blue, told me and Jade, "That is why I can't help you yet: The wise seek power within themselves. The foolish seek it within others. Until you harness the power within yourself, I cannot teach you."

I was confused, "What the heck does that mean?"

He replied, "It means you two must have the discipline to behave yourselves."

Then our food arrived and I tried to use the chopsticks but I couldn't get them right, "Man this looks easier on TV." I muttered.

"You hold them like this!" Jade was teaching me how to use them properly before we dug in.

"Don't eat like a couple of baboons! You should both chew your food!" Said Jackie.

"Hello chew soup?" Asked Jade.

"Sorry Jackie but it's like impossible to chew soup!"

"Help me out here Uncle!"

"She's your niece!" Said Uncle.

Then we both raced each other to see who could chug the soup down faster.

"Hm. Taste like chicken!" Said Jade.

I chuckled at that before Jade opened a fortune cookie.

"Hm. 'Danger looms in your future'." She read

I looked at her, "Sounds pleasant." I said sarcastically.

"We must be very cautious..." Said Uncle.

"You listen to a cookie?" asked Jackie, clearly skeptical.

I looked behind him, it was the Dark Hand's Enforcers. "Uh Jackie-."

"Good evening Mr. Chan."

Uncle looked at Jackie, "_Never._ Mock. **The Cookie**."

I would laugh at the irony of this... if the bad guys weren't here... oh well I'll laugh later.

"Where's the Talisman?" the big fat guy asked. (I think his name is Tohru.)

The big guy grabbed Jackie and tried to punch him but he grabbed his tie and did a backflip over the Shades guy and tied the tie to his fist so he couldn't punch without choking his friend.

"Go Jackie!" Cheered Jade.

I activated the watch and was about to press down on it to become Diamondhead when all of a suddenly a sortof button appeared to the left of the main mechanism (I'm sure I'm using this word right). I was curious, so I pressed it instead.

Suddenly the Onmitrix vanished, and the weird, daimondlike substance (the stuff I knew Diamondhead was made out of) filled its place... and my arm. It felt painful at first so I closed my eyes. The feeling slowly became more friendly than painful as it spreaded to the rest of my body. I opened my eyes.

The first thing I was was my "normal me" relfection in one of the mirrors used to decorate the restaurant but it looked different: my skin was the same color as that of Daimondhead's. My clothes were replaced with some sort of armor made out of Daimondhead substance that covered my chest, back, and legs. My hair also turned into that same stuff. My eyes also changed: my Irises disapeared and the pupils turned into a bright yellow color, and the whites turned amber. I took a moment, a splitsecond to realize what just happened... I was part human part Daimondhead. I thought _This is way cool!_

Amd just in time too; one of them pulled out gun at shot me as I turned around, but it just hit me and then fell to the floor, doing no damage.

I smiled, "Jackie you want me to take care of the gun?"

"Yes- Wait what?" Jackie tried to say no but he was too busy fighting so I shot a diamond shard right into the gun causing it to be destroyed. It felt different, like it was stronger than it would have been if I was 100% Daimondhead. The guy backed up from me but I saw that Chow guy going behind Jackie, "Look out!" I shouted and Jackie did a backflip kicking the guy into the guy with the bandage on his nose.

Ratso looked at me and ran towards me but Jade pushed a broom right in front of him causing him to fall flat on his face before Uncle took the broom, "Leave the rest up to Jackie and Ben!"

Then he jabbed the Broom stick into the guys gut before twirling it and setting it on the ground, "Go Uncle!" Said Jade. And here I thought Uncle was Just an old geezer.

Then all three of them ran out.

"Thank you for dining with us!" Shouted Jackie as they ran.

"Hopefully next time their schedule will be too full to eat with us!" I said as I sat back down, forgetting that I was still half-Diamondhead and obviously realy heavy... but the chair broke underneath me.

Then Jackie gasped.

"Look if you gasping is about the chair breaking, then I'm sorry!" I said angrily.

"No! The Talisman! It was right _there_! **They took it!**"

"Let's go after them then!" I said before something happened: I glowed green (and I dont mean that Giant Green flash the Omnitrix gives off when it goes off.) Then I looked at my hands: the watch turned me back to normal I; saw it on my wrist again, "… Well at least it that didn't happen in the middle of the fight..."

"Come on we can catch them!" Shouted Jade before Jackie grabbed her.

"You both stay with Uncle!"

Uncle smiled at us, "Come sit!"

Jade then gasped, "The Restaurant Manager, he looks very angry!"

"Where?" Asked Uncle and Jade grabbed my arm before she half ran; half dragged me out of the restaurant.

Then we followed Jackie, I said "Didn't he say to-"

"What? 'Stay with Uncle?' He didn't say _which_ uncle!" She said.

I grinned; this was turning out to be more fun than the whole road trip last summer probably because of how Jade is with her Uncle Jackie.

She's definitely better to hang out with than my cousin Gwen. Dweeb, eat your heart out.

(POV: None)

Meanwhile...

Here we see a large office building. It had no features on its bright brown walls, the moonlight coming in through the skylight on the celling. There was a desk and sitting on it was a man with Blonde-white hair wearing a green suit. Anyone who worked for Black would recognize him as the Dark Hand Leader... Valmont. Finn, Chow, and Ratso were confronting their boss who had Tohru standing next to him.

Finn told him, "Mr. Valmont, sir. It didn't go quite as planned..."

There is a pause... and Valmont spoke darkly and calmly... "Regale me."

Finn said, "Well... We stomped Chan." He said that so his boss could be pleased. He did not seem so.

Chow added, for good measure, "Stomped him GOOD!"

Then Finn finished by saying, "But we didn't see any talisman."

Valmont was still then said, with his expresion and tone unchanged, "You will be punished." Then after the three left he spoke to Tohru. "Tohru, bring me the Talisman." The big guy just nodded and left.

The he turned to the statue behind him. It was this Dragonlike figure hung on the wall. It's eyes were red. And there were twelve holes, or slots, that looked like Talismans would fit in each of them. Then a voice came from it.

"While your Tohru impresses Valmont, perhaps he should be aided by... the Shadowkhan."

Valmont thought for a moment, then spoke, "As you wish... Shendu."

A bit later...

(POV: Ben)

We had to hide because Jackie turned around so after he left we ran after him only to turn around because we felt like someone was watching us.

But as we ran Jackie grabbed the both of us from around the corner.

"Uh heheh... hi." I said weakly.

"You both _followed_ me! What do you two hear when I talk? Tell me, does it sound like, '_Blah blah. Blah blah, blah blah blah blah''_?"

"Uh... Jackie?" I said as I looked to the left.

"This is not funny!"

Whe saw the Ninjas from earlier today.

Jade said, "Uncle Jackie..."

"This is dangerous!" Then Jade grabbed his face and turned it towards his left toward the ninjas, "See... dangerous..."

Jade looked at me, "Any chance that you could go Diamondhead or XLR8 on them?"

I messed with my watch but it was still recharging, "No good we're on our own!"

"COME ON!" Jackie grabbed both of us and we ran.

"Aren't you going to whomp them?" Asked Jade.

"Ancient proverb: Do not fight when you can **RUN**!" Answered Jackie.

Then he put the both of us down, "You two run that way!"

"But-!" Started Jade but Jackie cut her off.

"You both will be safer away from me!"

As we ran we looked to see the Ninja's running after us, which was wierd. "Why are they following us?" Asked Jade.

"Maybe they're after the watch!" I suggested as we ran.

Then we ran by an alley were Jade picked something up, "Please have four wheels!"

The Skateboard did and she tossed me a helmet after putting one on her.

_What are the odds? _I asked myself as we got on to get away from the Ninja's, then we saw that we were speeding downhill.

"Oh no..." Said Jade.

"Brake…BRAKE!" I shouted.

"**THERE ARE NO BRAKES!**" Shouted Jade as we fell downwards weaving in and out of traffic.

"If this doesn't kill me than my parents are if this appears on the news!" I muttered as we dodged another incoming car.

Now we were skating down a bridge when Jade and I looked back to see Jackie fighting the Ninja's on a truck, "Jackie you rule!" I cheered before I saw her go pale as she looked back, "Jade, what's wrong!"

"... we're out of road..." Then I looked to see that the bridge was under construction. We panicked before the Skateboard went over the rail and we started to scream as we fell... only to realize that we weren't falling. She immediately ran back to pavement. Then we realized that we were hugging so as soon as we separated Jade asked, "How did we just do that?"

I shrugged before the truck crashed next to us sending Jackie over the end with the Ninjas so we thought that he was dead until he climbed over the railing.

"I don't understand why they were after- " Jackie said before Jade cut him off.

I had trouble understanding her but i think she said, "Jackie, the coolest thing ever happened; I went and ran off the bridge but I didn't fall; I stopped in mid-air and then I ran back just like in cartoons!" Then she gasped, "I can fly!"

All Jackie Said was, "Jade, Quit fooling around!"

"Fooling around? I'm telling you the truth!"

I notice that big Tohru guy behind Jackie while he and Jade were arguing, "Uh guys?" I glanced at my watch, it was still red.

They kept arguing while he got closer.

"Guys!"

They kept arguing so I finally lost it.

"GUYS!"

But Tohru grabbed Jackie on the shoulder and knocked him out.

"Never mind!"

Then the dragon statue that he held in his hand glowed as it pointed at Jade.

"The Talisman." He demanded.

"I-I don't have it; you guys have it! ... Don't you?"

Then he picked Jade up so I jumped at the guy, "Put her down!" He pointed the statue at me but since it didn't go off he threw me off the bridge.

"BEN!" Shouted Jade as I plummeted downwards

"Come on work!" I said as I tried to twist the watch seeing the water coming closer and closer, "WORK!" Then the watch sparked to life and I slammed down onto the square button on the side again hoping for a second feel of it... and a good alien form as I landed in the water.

I opened my eyes and I saw that it worked. My hands and feet became Webbed. I touched my neck and felt what I knew were gills. I felt in my mouth and discovered my teeth became razor sharp. I was a human Ripjaws!

I smiled in relief as I began to swim to werever they were at.

Pretty soon I was at the beach when my watch went off early for some reason but it was green still with a hint of red, kinda like when it was in self destruct mode. "The heck?" Shrugging it off, I decided to stop the whole halfway transfromation until I told Grandpa about it, turned ,100% turned, into Wildmutt and took off tracking the scent that I had on Jade and Jackie.

(POV: Jade)

I woke up chained to a table, "HELLO? LET ME OUT OF HERE! I mean it! Just wait until the 'Jackanator' comes to! You guys are going to get so _**creamed**_!"

"Jade?" I heard Jackie's voice

"'Jackanator'?" I said hopefully

Then I heard an elevator open and that Tohru guy came out and he held the dragon statue over my stomach causing all sides of it to glow, "Aha!" He said

"Aha what? What aha?" Then I paled as he brought out a sword, "What are you going to do with that?"

He went to sharpening it and I realized something, "The the Talisman is in my stomach! But when did I-." Jackie and I shouted it at the same time, "The Restaurant!"

"You swallowed a rock? Didn't I tell you to chew your food?"

"Jackie, it was soup!" I shot back at him

Then the sumo guy came at me with a sharpened sword, "Hold still!" He lifted the sword and I closed my eyes before I heard a loud thud and I saw him flying back a bit and a huge….orange dog growled at him. Then I saw the icon on his shoulder

"Ben?"

Wildmutt's POV

I followed the trail to an abandoned fish factory; on an unrelated note I was surprised that I didn't change back yet but I decided to worry about that later when I got on the roof I could see through the gills that Tohru was about to cut Jade open with a sword.

Growling I lunged forward knocking him back into the wall.

I growled to keep him away when I heard Jade gasp, "Ben?"

I walked up to her and used my claws on her bindings to get her free before I got to Jackie and used my teeth to break the handcuffs that he was wearing

Then the elevator dinged and all I could think was, _Why does a boating house have an elevator?_

"Hey Big T what's with all the ruckus-."

The stopped when they saw me, "What the heck is that thing?"

The came at me but Jackie put Jade on top of me and said, "Get her away from here now Ben!"

"That's a kid?" Shouted Chow before Jackie kicked him in the face.

I didn't get far when Tohru got in my way, "I hate fish!"

I was confused until I saw that I knocked him into a pile of fish that was against the wall... which made him mad.

He swung at me but I moved and tackled him.

"How do you see with no eyes?" Asked Jade and I made a few dog sounds, "Oh I get it you can't talk in this form?"

I nodded as Tohru tried to pick me up but I used my weight, and his against him then Jackie came up and kicked him right in the face knocking him out.

"Let's head home!" Said Jackie

I motioned for him to get on and I carried them home though people screamed when they saw a huge dog with gills but no eyes but hey no cops pulled us over.

"Hey Ben shouldn't you have turned back to normal by now?" Asked Jade as we traveled.

I stopped by the entrance to Section 13 and Capt. Black met us but he raised an eyebrow at me, "Ben I presume."

Jackie nodded and pretty soon we were in a waiting room so I curled up and fell asleep after a bit.

Next thing I knew I was being woken up and I saw that I was human, "Huh, what?" I asked sleepily.

Jackie looked at me, "Jade's done getting her stomach pumped so she's heading back."

I nodded as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "That was the longest I've been Wildmutt."

"Wildmutt?"

I grinned, "I named all of my aliens, so far I could turn into at least seventeen of them but Wildmutt is the only that can't talk."

Then Jade came out, "Ugh cock-a-doodle-doo?" She asked as she repressed a burp.

"You look swell." I said trying reeeeealy hard not to grin.

Her response was to punch me in the shoulder.

Then Capt. Black came out, "The Talisman is under lockdown and we moved your stuff into a room at Section 13!"

"What about Jade?" Asked Jackie

"We moved her's and Ben's stuff as well."

"Wait my stuff?"

"Yes with the Dark Hand knowing who you are your Grandpa feels that you would be safe until they're put behind bars so he requested it after talking to your parents, without mentioning the whole Omnitrix and Dark Hand thing, they said that since you made a friend you can stay, but you have to maintain some good grades!"

"What about Uncle?" Asked Jackie.

"He said something about his... "fung shway" before kicking us out of his shop."

(POV: none)

Uncle is spraying the air in his shop with some unknown substance while saying, "Good magic is stronger that evil magic."

(POV: Jade)

Jackie Replied, "Yeah, he would say that."

"Wait does this mean that Ben and I are secret agents?" I asked.

Ben grinned at that until both Jackie and Capt. Black said, "No!" At the same time.

"Buzz kills." I heard mutter underneath his breath.

Review. _Review_. _**REVIEW GODDAMMIT!**_


	3. The Mask Of El Toro Fuerte

Chapter 3: The Mask of El Toro Fuerte

(POV: Jackie)

I panted as I walked up the steps, "A Talisman in the heart of Mexico, Uncle wasn't kidding about the whole four corners of the Globe thing." Then I took out the map that I kept with me before I headed in.

(POV: none)

Meanwhile The Dark Hand were Spying on the Archaeologist from a distance. Finn was looking at him carefully through his binoculars. He said, "He's in the pyramid. Let's move."

"Uh, don't pyramids have mummies inside them?"

Finn sighed they had aquired two new novice members to the Dark Hand and the Enforcers were given the task to keep an eye on them. Finn replied, "That's only in egypt."

"Wait a sec. Why don't we just let Chan find the talisman? Just... take it from him when he climbs out."

That sounded stupid right? "Listen new guy. We don't know what power this ox talisman has. Chan might come busting out of there 50 feet tall with laser eyes."

That Scared him witless. "I-I-I don't wanna fight giant laser eyes! Everyone after him! Now! Now! NOW!

(POV: Jackie)

Nothing bad happened thankfully but when I got to where it was supposed to be it wasn't there, "Huh where is it?" I asked before I was tackled into the ground by two of the Dark Hand.

"Thanks for all your hard work Chan," said the guy in the white suit (Finn) before he looked at the pedestal, "Huh where is it?"

"I don't know!" I said quickly.

"_Liar!_" He said as he walked towards me.

Then Toru picked me up and shook me upside down before putting me against a wall, "The Talisman... WHERE IS IT!"

"I do not know someone else must've found it years, centuries ago!"

Finn yelled "I do **not** believe you!"

Then a bandage wrapped around his arm pulling him off of me, "YOU HAVE DESECRATED THIS HOLY PLACE! **YOU SHALL PERISH!**"

I look to see a Mummy in a Mexican pyramid but the Dark Hand ran off screaming, "**AAAAARRGH! MUMMY!**" while I put my hands up in fright, "Sorry for waking you ancient spirit, please go back to sleep!"

"Great job Ben!"

I turned around to see Jade, "Bwahhh!" I put a hand over my heart, "Jade how did you get here?"

"Thanks to BenMummy here!" She pointed at the mummy behind me.

"One of the aliens is... a mummy?"

"Yup it really comes in handy when you go into Tombs like this, I could also turn into a Frankenstein-like creature, and a werewolf!"

"Are there any... other Horror icons in there?" Asked Jade

"I used to have a Ghost but... not... anymore." He seemed to be a little scared and sad when he mentioned this.

I sighed in annoyance, these two have been around for about three weeks and they disobey everything I tell them. I'm happy that they became good friends but I wish that they would just listen!

We got out as Ben's watch beeped and he turned back to normal, "Did you see the looks on their faces?" Asked Ben excitedly.

"I know! They looked like they were going to wet their pants!"

"Why are you two here? You were supposed to be at the hotel finishing your homework!"

"Ben became Gray Matter and finished it quickly, good thing too; Toru was about to bust you up!"

"Thank you. Ben... no more being Greymatter for your homework!"

"Aw-man!" They both said

"We _save_ him but also get _punished..._ How does _that_ work?" Asked Ben as we walked back.

Jade just shrugged and I groaned inwardly, it was going to be a_ long _walk back to the Hotel.

(POV: Ben)

"Mexico is awesome!" Shouted Jade as we were eating Churros.

"You can say that again this is way better than going on a Road trip with Grandpa and my cousin Gwen!"

Jackie sighed, "The Talisman could be a million miles away, let's ask around, and see what the locals know."

Jackie went inside a store while Jade and I watched some musicians play when a boy in a light cyan shirt came up, "Hola I am Paco! What is a charming señorita such as yourself doing this evening?"

"Ew! Are you asking me on a date?" Asked Jade with a mortified expression which I laughed at until she punched me in the arm.

"Oh no, no, no! I am gathering an audience for El Toro Fuerte: Mexico's mightiest wrestler! He has never lost a match!"

I grabbed a flyer, "A wrestler! Awesome!"

Jade looked at me, "You do know that wrestling is _fake_ right Ben?"

I looked at her then at Paco, "She _really_ doesn't get it does she?"

This time she whacked me on the forehead like Uncle does to Jackie.

"El Toro Fuerte is the best!"

Then they got into an argument about who was the best and somehow Jackie's name got dragged into it, thankfully Jade didn't mention my Omnitrix so I knew that I was safe from their wrath until Jade said, "Ben, tell Paco here that Jackie is the best!"

"El Toro is the best!"  
"Is not."  
"Is too."  
"Is not."  
"Is too."  
"Is _not_!"  
"**Is too****!**"

"Cant we all just agree to disagree!" I said, I heard Grandpa Max say that one time and it sounded good for this situation.

"He's right, they _should_ fight!"

"Done!"

"Wait, what?" I asked as they agreed for Jackie to fight El Toro Fuerte tonight.

When they parted I looked at Jade, "You do realize I'm not explaining any of this to Jackie... right?"

At that moment Jackie came out and gave us both sombreros.

"Jade," I said in a dark manner, "Isn't there something that you need to tell your uncle?"

Jade then explained the whole match. Jackie said no at first.

"Aww. But Jackie- " Jackie Interupted her.

"**No** Jade. Besides, one should not fight for the sake of fighting, but only when one has no other choice."

I said, "Makes sense."

But Jade just added onto that with, "Yeah, cause when you get in the ring and this El Toro guy starts wailing on you, you'll _have_ no other choice!"

Jackie stood there for a moment and said, "Uh... you have an interesting mind, young Jade."

But then we looked at the flyer to see... the Ox Talisman, right on that El Toro guy's mask. Then Jackie said, "On second thought, maybe we should speak to this "El Toro"..."

I looked again at the flyer, "Really what are the odds." I muttered.

Pretty soon we were at the stadium with Jade arguing with Jackie about getting into the ring when Paco showed up and answered a question. Then Paco grabbed Jade's hand, "Come on Yade we have front row seats!"

Jade grabbed my hand and I was pulled after them into the seats by a combination of Paco and Jade.

Pretty soon we saw Jackie actually wrestling El Toro with a blue mask on.

There was some bad news... The Enforcers were sitting a few rows in front of us!

I could hear them though. They didn't know we were here, just Jackie in the ring.

"Didn't take Chan as a sports fan."

"What sport? Wrestling's _fake_, everybody knows that."

Then we saw something that I thought that I would never see: Jackie. Getting his butt practically handed to him. "I wonder how Fourarms would do against him." I muttered

"Who?" Asked Paco.

"Nothing." Said Jade, quickly, as she gave me a look and I realized what I said.

I gotta learn how to keep my mouth shut!

"And here's where Jackie loses his mask, and more importantly, his dignity!"

I shrugged, "So? It's just a mask; everyone loses sometimes."

Paco just ignored me.

Then Jackie lost his mask and he was unconscious, by the time that he woke up everyone except me and Jade left.

"Uh... what happened?"

I repied, "You... lost."

"I can't believe that you lost." Said Jade sadly.

"No! It was the Talisman on his mask. I should have known; it gives him super strength!"

"I _knew_ that Wrestling was fake!" gloated Jade.

"Is NOT! He's just cheating without knowing it!" I said defending wrestling.

"Come on we must get that Talisman!"

We went outside to see El Toro throw Toru right on top of a car.

"Dang." I said impressed.

That wrestler yelled out, _"__El Toro Fuerte never removes his mask!"_

Then a guy in red with them said, "That's it! The new guy quits!" He said before he ran off.

"Smart move!" Muttered Jade.

Then we saw those wierd ninja's, I think Uncle called them Shadowkhan or something, coming out of the Shadows while Jackie was arguing with El Toro.

"JACKIE, THE DARK HAND!"

He looked around and got ready. as did El Toro.

I looked at Jade, "I guess that it's Hero Time!"

She rolled her eyes, "Just change!"

Paco looked at her, confused, "Change?"

I grinned as I activated the Omnitrix, "Who should I be? Maybe XLR8? Or Fourarms? Or maybe Upchuck!"

"Upchuck?" Asked Jade, "Haven't seen him yet?"

"I'll turn into him then!"

As I slammed the watch down I turned into a wolf.

Paco gasped in horror, "E-E-El Chupacabra!"

I sighed, "Aw man I turned into BenWolf! Aw well... I can make this work." I opened my mouth and as it split into four parts I blasted some of the Shadowkhan back.

Jackie looked at me and sighed as he started to fight.

I tackled one that was about to hit El Toro and I bit it making it disappear.

"Told you that Jackie rocks!" I heard Jade say as I dodged another sword.

"Indeed but El Toro is even better!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

I sighed loudly, "I should probably feel insulted that I'm not one of those choices about who's better but who care's I can turn into any alien that I want!"

Then I saw a Shadowkhan throw something off of El Toro and it pulled his mask right off.

"The mask!" Shouted Paco before they knocked El Toro into the ground and took Jackie with them, I charged at them but they kicked me right in the chest as soon as my watch started to beep and I turned back to normal as I landed right by Jade and Paco.

"That'll hurt in the morning." I muttered.

Jade looked at me as they put Jackie in a truck and drove off, "What are you waiting for! Turn into XLR8 and let's go!"

I looked at the watch, "I can't it needs time to recharge!"

"Hello! A Talisman that grants the user, super stregth _**IS GETTING AWAY!**_"

Unfortunately Paco heard that last bit. "What?"

Immidiately he looked sad. He went and stared at His Idol's face...

El Tohro tried to talk, "Paco... I..."

Unfortunately Paco already made up his mind... and It wasn't pleasant for anyone. "You... You're a _**FAKE!**_" after that he ran off. Possibly as the saddest boy alive at that moment.

I tried messing with my watch but it wouldn't work.

Then Jade went to El Toro, "Mister! Uh... El Toro! We gotta go help Jackie!"

"Paco is... right... I... am a fake." Said El Toro.

_Man that kid must've really meant something to him_, I thought.

"But we need to help Jackie! He could die!" I said.

"Without the mask I can help no one!"

Jade picked up his mask, "Then here you go! Here's your mask!"

"Without the Talisman the mask is useless!"

I sighed; this was getting nowhere, "It's not the Talisman that makes you strong it's _you_!"

Jade and El Toro looked at me in surprise.

"Take the Omnitrix for example; I used to believe that I was strong only with it on my wrist. But... I've been through enough dangerous situations without it to know: It's not the power or artifact that makes you strong! What matters is the person wielding it!"

After my speech El Toro smiled and pulled his mask on. He got his confidence back. "Let us go help Señor Jackie!"

Pretty soon we saw a plane with the same truck that took Jackie outside it, "There they are!"

After Jade tricked the bad guys into opening the door El Toro grabbed him and Jackie kicked the other guy out while being tied up.

We pulled the gag off and he said, "No! The Tab is on the inside of the plane!"

"Got it!" Said Jade as she jumped into the plane.

"I'll make sure that she gets it!" I said to Jackie.

El Toro climbed in leaving Jackie on the outside with the rope tied to the inside; it didn't take Greymatter to see where this was going.

Pretty soon El Toro and Toru got into a fight and Jade and I slid away on the wall hoping to not get involved then when Jade made a grab for the Talisman the Pilot went to grab her but she knocked him out with a kick to the face. Normally I would say that it was a great kick... but she knocked out the _Pilot of the plane_ for God's sakes... so I sighed, "Hang on... I'll pull Jackie in."

When I went out and was about turn into Four Arms... Idecided that i could use that little switch on the side again (That button really tempted me at times!) So I Pressed it.

The Efect Was the same As the last two times; Pain followed by an unusual felling. I could tell my skin was turning red. I felt... bigger. By entire body just filled out, getting tougher. I felt this bezerk shock; I could tell that was the second pair of arms coming out. I opened my eyes and looked down at four hands; my skin had a pattern of red streaks here and there. I felt my head: all of my hair was stil there. And similar to what happened with Diamondhead, I felt stronger than my actuall fourarms 'form.'

I was able to use all four arms to pull Jackie in, "Where's Jade?" asked Jackie.

Before I could answer I heard the pilot slid in view of everyone. "If that is the Pilot-"

"- Then who's flying the plane?" Shouted Jackie

"See anyone missing?" I asked him and if possible their eyes got wider with fear.

_Jade_, I thought, _you better not end up killling us_...

After the plane landed everyone excluding Jade got around Toru on the outside of the plane.

Jade said, "Mr. Toro heads up!"

She tossed him the Ox Talisman.

"Gracias Yade but I would rather lose in dignity than win in deception!" He tossed it back.

"Whatever." Said Jade as we all attacked Toru

But he knocked Jackie and El Toro into the wall while I turned back to human so his arm went right over me so he just plucked me back a few feet.

"**Now tell me who is the greatest!**" Demanded Toru.

"Give you a clue."

Everyone turned to Jade who had attached the Ox Talisman to her belt.

"Oh man! Do I feel sorry for you!" I said as Jade did a front flip before kicking him right in the gut causing him to go through the wall.

"Can I keep it Jackie?" Asked Jade.

"No!" Said Jackie.

"Awww!"

I laughed, "Nice kick Ultra Jade!"

Then I saw Paco approach El Toro, "Will you teach me the ways of the wrestler?"

El Toro was touched by this, I can tell. "Just as it was taught to me."

After that they were talking and I laughed, "So everything is back to normal?" I asked.

"As normal as it could get for us!" Said Jade.

Then Jackie put his hands on both of our shoulders, "And now you two will be going back to school as soon as we get home."

We both sighed in unison, "Aw-Man!"

Authors note: Alright That's Episode 3 for 'ya! Stay tunned! ... for a while...

Review.


End file.
